


The Killer Within

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, M/M, The Party are in their twenties, aids epidemic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In 1984, Mike Wheeler and Will Byers have been in a relationship for three years, and they couldn't be happier. But, when Will is infected by a virus that has already killed thousands and created more prejudice in an already discriminating world, they struggle to come to terms with their situation.





	1. The Symptoms

Symptoms of AIDS

Fever

Weight loss

Pharyngitis

Mouth sores

Thrush

Esophagus sores

Myalgia

Liver and spleen enlargement

Malaise

Headache

Neuropathy

Lymphadenopathy

Rash

Nausea

Vomiting

Encephalitis

Meningitis

Retinitis

Pneumocystis

Pneumonia

Tuberculosis

Tumours

Esophagitis

Chronic diarrhea

If you are addicted to heroin and have recently shared a needle or have had unprotected sex and are experiencing any of these symptoms, please get tested, before it is too late.

If you live in the UK dial 0808-802-1221.

If you live in the US dial 1-800-448-0440.

AIDS can kill people who are ignorant to the dangers of sharing needles when taking heroin and having unprotected sex, so please, never take heroin and always wear a condom, don't die of ignorance.

AIDS doesn't discriminate, but people do. AIDS does not just come from homosexuals, it can come from anyone. Discrimination against AIDS sufferers and homosexuals is wrong, if you know someone suffering from AIDS, let them know their loved and show them that life isn't always cruel to people that are unfortunate. This story is dedicated to all those whose lives have been impacted in some way by AIDS.


	2. The Test

December 1984

Mike sits at the kitchen table, tapping his fingers on the wood anxiously. Today Will was getting tested for his strange symptoms, that included night sweats, tiredness and headaches. Neither of them could explain it, and that scared Mike.

At first he thought the symptoms could possibly be an indication of AIDS, or "gay cancer", as it had been termed by some very ignorant pigs. But Mike knew he was being unreasonable, Will didn't do drugs and wasn't promiscuous, despite what the rumours he had to deal with when he was at school said.

But it didn't help calm Mike's nerves any less, Will had gone to see the doctor two hours ago, and Mike had been sitting at the table the whole time.

Then, Mike hears the sound of the door unlocking, and it's like music to his ears. Will steps in and shuts the door before taking his shoes and jacket off, "Baby, I'm back," he calls out, "In here honey," Mike responds.

Will walks into the kitchen to find Mike sitting at the table, he pulls out a chair next to Mike and sits down.

"What did the doctor say?"

"He didn't say anything, he ran a blood test, and he said he'll talk to me again in a week,"

"A week? Will that's not good enough. I mean I'm really concerned about this,"

"Don't be, okay? It could be nothing, don't go jumping to conclusions because when you panic I panic, so just relax, okay?"

"Okay,"

Will lifts his hand to caress the side of Mike's face, "I love you Mike," Will says smiling, Mike smiles back and puts his hand over Will's, "I love you too Will,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number of known AIDS deaths in the US during 1984: 4,251


	3. The Ambulance

January 1985

It had been five days since Will had been to the hospital and the symptoms were still there, but they weren't getting worse, which was a plus.

Will is lying in bed next to his boyfriend, when suddenly he wakes and feels nauseous.

I'm gonna throw up, he thinks to himself, he throws the covers off and stands from the bed only for his legs to immediately give out, dropping him to the floor with a mighty thud.

He looks at his legs in fearful confusion for about a second before the vomit rising from his stomach breaks out of his mouth onto the floor.

Mike wakes up, hearing the gurgling and whimpering sounds. He sees Will on the floor and runs over to him immediately.

"Will! Will! Baby what's wrong?" Mike puts his hands on Will's cheeks to turn him so he can see his face, "I don't know, I can't walk," Will answers teary eyed, "I… I… I…" Will falls unconscious and would've collapsed if Mike hadn't quickly grabbed hold of him.

"Will?! Will?!" Mike looks in around the room in panic before spotting the phone on the wall, "Don't worry baby, I'm gonna get help," he lifts Will onto the bed before running over to the phone and dialing 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance right now!"

"What's wrong?"

"My b… friend, he just vomited and now he's passed out and won't wake up!" He knew he couldn't say boyfriend.

"Okay where are you?"

"My house is in the Elm and Cherry cul-de-sac, it's the last house on the street,"

"All right an ambulance is on it's way now hold tight,"

"Thank you,"

\---

During the ambulance ride Will had regained consciousness and Mike was holding his hand.

"Will, keep looking at me, we're gonna fix you, we're gonna make you better okay?"

"Okay,"

\---

The ambulance reaches the hospital and Will is immediately wheeled in to the emergency room, Mike tries to follow but is stopped by one of the nurses at reception.

"No let me through!"

"Sir I can't do that,"

"He's my friend let me through!"

"Sir calm down…"

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down!"

"Sir you're scaring the other patients, they'll take care of him, just wait and they'll come get you when there done,"

"Okay, I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, just sit down and relax, when their ready they'll come for you,"

"Thank you,"

Mike sits down amongst the other patients and rests his head on his hands.

God, please let him be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number of known AIDS deaths in the US during 1985: 5,636


	4. The Diagnosis

After hours of waiting a voice snaps Mike out of his daydream.

"Mike Wheeler," Mike looks up and sees a doctor in his 60s waiting for him, he gets up out of the chair and walks over to him. "Doctor Owens," the doctor says shaking Mike's hand, "I'm the guy who did the blood test on your friend, if you follow me I'll take you to him," Mike follows Owens down the completely white hallways of the hospital, Mike always hated hospitals, they were just so creepy to him.

They finally reach Will's room, and the moment the door opens Will looks up and smiles as he sees his lover. "Will!" Mike immediately runs at him and engulfs him in a hug, "How are you?" "I'm feeling a lot better now," "Ahem," Owens clears his throat, "If you'd like to take a seat, there's something we I need to tell you," both Mike and Owens sit in chairs next to Will's bed.

"Now I've got good news and bad news, I would give you the option of which one you want first, but it's imperative I tell you the good news first. The good news is your blood test results came back early,"

"And the bad news?" Will asks fearing the answer.

"Mr. Byers I'm sorry to tell you this but it appears you have contracted the AIDS virus,"

Both Will and Mike thought their ears had deceived them, he didn't just say AIDS did he?

"Wh… what?" Will asks.

"We ran a T-cell test, and your T-cell count was way below 200,"

"But… I… I… can't have… AIDS… there must be some mistake run the test again!"

"We've run the test five times and each time it was the same result, I'm so sorry Mr. Byers, but there's been no mistake,"

Tears were now falling from the two boys' eyes, "Well what do we do?" Will whimpers, "What, what can help me?"

"Mr. Byers you need to understand that you are very sick,"

"What does that mean?!" Will cries banging his fists on the hospital mattress.

"It's only a matter of time,"

Will finally realises what he's getting at, "How long do I have?"

Owens sighs, "Right now? I'd say maybe a year and three months, depending on where your condition goes,"

Before he can control himself, Mike runs out of the chair and for the door.

"MIKE!"

Mike ignores Will's plea and runs down the hallways to the hospital entrance, as soon as he's outside he goes for the ambulance parking lot, he goes into the back of one of the ambulances and shuts himself inside. He paces around with his hands in his hair for a few seconds before letting out a scream that is filled with so much anger and sadness that it almost sounds primal. He collapses to the floor from emotional exhaustion, curls into a ball and cries.

His future with Will has been taken from him, his only chance of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the intro finished.
> 
> Next Chapter: Mike finds out how stupid some hospital rules can be…


	5. The Burning

Mike had been in the ambulance for so long that he had fallen asleep, until someone shakes him.

"Excuse me sir, you can't be in here,"

Mike wakes up and looks around at his surroundings before his eyes land on the medic who woke him up.

"Sorry I must've fallen asleep?"

"Well you need to get out we've got to burn the ambulance,"

"Burn the ambulance? What the fuck would you do that for?"

"We were told about your friend, I'm very sorry," Mike wanted to cry at being reminded of that, but he held it in, "What does that have to do with it?"

"You probably didn't know but this is the ambulance you're friend came in,"

"So?" Mike asks confused.

"So it's contaminated, hell that's one of the reasons why you can't be in here,"

"Contaminated? What do you mean it's contaminated?!"

"The head doctor says that every ambulance that has carried an AIDS patient has to be destroyed due to contamination,"

"But that's bullshit! It can be contaminated he didn't do anything!"

"Sir just please come out? It's now standard hospital procedure,"

"Alright fine but I can't go back into the hospital right now,"

"Fine by me,"

Mike steps out and watches as the medics move the vehicle away from the other ambulances and start dousing it in gas. He feels digusted, the fact that their prick of a head doctor would have them burn an ambulance for someone being in it is wrong. After they finish they set it alight, and this makes Mike feel sad, the ambulance being burned because of AIDS contamination reminds him of how his future life with his lover had just been destroyed for the same reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Mike calls an old friend…


	6. The Call

Mike waits anxiously for the payphone to stop dialing, "Come on, come on, pick up damn it," finally, the person on the other end picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jane it's… it's me, it's Mike,"

"Mike?! Hey how are you it's been awhile,"

"Yeah it has been, uh listen the reason I'm calling you… Will's sick,"

"What do you mean sick?"

"He has AIDS Jane,"

"AIDS?!"

"Yeah,"

"Mike how the fuck does Will have AIDS?"

"I don't know, I'll have to find out later, but I need you over here I need some help dealing with all this,"

"Alright Mike I'll be there,"

"Thanks Jane,"

"No problem. See ya Mike,"

"See ya," Mike puts down the receiver and breathes a sigh of relief, he looks at the hospital and decides that it's time to go back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Mike has a talk with Doctor Owens…


	7. The Doctor's Office

Doctor Owens leads Mike through the hospital to his office, god this place is huge, Mike thinks to himself. Finally they reach the office and Mike sits in front of the desk.

"Now you're probably wondering why I've brought you in here," Owens says as he sits.

"I'm gonna guess it's about Will,"

"Correct. Listen we need to figure out a game plan, we need to decide what we're going to do, but first we need to know how Will got this sick,"

"I thought you'd know?"

"Me too. But Will is refusing to share this information, but he needs to tell us because if he caught AIDS from someone in Hawkins or gave it to someone else, we could be dealing with an AIDS outbreak in the town,"

Mike dreads the thought of Will being an addict or a whore, but he knows he has accept that it is possible.

"I'll ask him, see if I have any luck,"

"Thank you. One more thing, Will's not your friend is he?"

Mike is taken aback, oh god he knows.

"Why?" Mike asks in an uneasy voice that he tries holding back but can't.

"He's your boyfriend isn't he. I've seen the way you two are with each other, don't worry, I'm not homophobic, and I know for a fact that AIDS doesn't just come from gay men,"

Mike breathes a sigh of relief, "Yes, Will is my boyfriend,"

"Thought so." Owens says with a smile, "This may be an awkward question but have you and Will had any sexual intimacy?"

Mike is shocked at first by the question but then realises why he's asking it.

"No,"

"Any other kind of intimacy, like… kissing?"

"No. No intimacy at all. He said whatever he had he didn't want me catching," Mike says smiling at how protective Will can be.

"That's all, thanks for coming, you can go now,"

Mike gets out of the chair and leaves the office.

Now the horrible part, asking Will why he was sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Mike finds out how Will got sick…


	8. The Whore

Mike makes his way to Will's room, stopping outside the door and taking a breath to calm his nerves before going in.

"Hey," he says as he shuts the door.

"Hey," Will replies.

Mike walks to the chair next to the bed, sits down, and takes Will's hand in his.

"There's something I need to talk to you about," Mike says with a frown.

"Yeah what's up," Will asks concerned.

"Will, we need to know how you got this sick,"

Will frowns and looks away to avoid Mike's gaze, "Baby I don't want to talk about that,"

"I know you don't but you have to,"

Will breaks into tears, "You'll hate me," he whimpers.

"No I won't, I don't care what it was, sex with another man, drugs, I don't care! But you need tell us,"

"I take part in orgies Mike, that's why I'm sick," Will says looking back into Mike's eyes.

Mike holds back the tears that want to escape his eyes.

"Orgies?"

"Yes. There's an underground club in Hawkins called the Ring of Fuck, it's where gay men go to have sex parties, it's only open every few weeks, and it's I where I go to relieve stress or when I'm feeling sad,"

"Oh Will…"

"I'm sorry," Will says breaking down.

Mike pulls Will into his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were stressed, I could've been there for you,"

"I want you to be my boyfriend Mike, not something I use when feeling stressed, it didn't feel right," Will starts coughing so hard that it seems like he's coughing up a lung.

Mike releases him and lays his head on his pillow so he can relax.

After Will finishes coughing he looks at the ceiling and goes straight back to crying.

"This isn't right, it isn't supposed to be like this, we're meant to have a future together, a house, a family, a dog,"

"I know," Mike says, tears falling from his eyes as well.

"But I threw that all away and instead I'm now dying of a disease because I was an irresponsible whore,"

"No Will, this isn't your fault, you didn't know this was going to happen,"

"I should have,"

"Maybe. But what's done is done, and if this is the way things are meant to be then that's just how it is and we've gotta make the best of it,"

"How? I've only got a year and three months to live,"

"I swear to you that the time you've got left here won't be awful, and I will try my best to keep you happy and get you to enjoy what time we have. That's a promise. Okay?"

Will turns his head to face Mike, "Okay,"

Mike smiles, "I love you Will, and we will fight this together,"

Will smiles back, "I love you too," he knows in that moment that Mike will always love him and will be with him till the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Mike heads to the airport for a friend…


	9. The Airport

1 week later…

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner," Jane says hugging Mike in the middle of Indianapolis National Airport.

"It's fine I understand, you're a very busy woman," Mike and Jane pull away to look at each other.

"How are you?"

"As good as I could be I guess,"

"And how's Will?"

"He's holding up, which is good, we need his spirits high,"

"Mike I am so sorry,"

"It's fine, what's done is done,"

"How's Joyce taking it?"

"Not well at first but, she's adapting,"

"Well, that's good,"

"Yeah. Anyway we should go,"

"Yeah let's go,"

\---

"So you've worked something out?" Mike asks Doctor Owens.

"Yeah, I've got something,"

"What is it?" Will asks from his hospital bed.

"Well, because of how sick you are, we didn't have strong enough treatment to make your stay here more comfortable, but, I got in contact with a fellow doctor in South Bend who's got treatment that's strong enough, and he's sending us some samples as we speak, that is, if you want it?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Some people have this belief that treatment is unnatural and that belief is the only true healer,"

"Well that's bullshit! I'm gonna take the treatment,"

"Very well, but just know that living with AIDS isn't gonna be easy, it's gonna feel like hell,"

"I know, but I won't let it destroy me," Mike looks at Will with a smile as he says this, he's so brave, he thinks to himself.

"Alright then, let's do it,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 1 month later…


	10. The Idea

February 1985

Mike is sitting in the bath with Will, laying back with his arms around Will's naturally small frame.

Mike was able to get permission to take Will home, as both he and Owens had agreed that they didn't want Will to spend the rest of his life in a hospital. But there would be days where he would have to be at the hospital because of his condition.

But Mike doesn't care, he just wants to enjoy this moment.

"Mmm, I've missed this," Will says, his head resting on Mike's chest.

Mike smiles, "Yeah, me too,"

Will then starts coughing. He makes sure to put his hand over his mouth to stop any germs.

After he finishes he puts his head back down on his boyfriend and smiles at him, letting him know he's okay.

\---

Later Mike and Will are laying in bed together, Will is fast asleep, but Mike is too busy thinking about how strong Will has been since he was diagnosed, and how he isn't letting this disease break him.

He smiles to himself and looks over to his sleeping lover. God he looks cute when he sleeps, he thinks to himself.

His thoughts are interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

He gets out of bed and walks over to answer the call.

"Hello,"

"Hey Mike," he hears Jane's voice say.

He sighs. "Jane, what the hell are you doing calling at this time,"

"Because I have an idea that I needed to tell you now before it went away," she exclaims with great enthusiasm.

"All right, what is this idea?"

"So, it's Will's birthday next month, yes?"

"Yes,"

"Well, I was thinking, he said he always wanted to go to New York right?"

"Yeah," Mike smiles, he now knows what she's thinking, and he loves it.

"It'll have to be during the summer, but I thought it would be nice to take him there,"

"Jane you are genius, that is an awesome idea, he'll love it!"

"I know," he can practically hear the smirk on her face, "Being a world famous author does have it's perks,"

"Indeed it does,"

"Okay I've gotta to go Mike,"

"Thank you Jane, for everything you're doing,"

"It's no problem, see ya Mike,"

"See ya," Mike puts down the receiver and looks at Will with a goofy grin.

Wait till he finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Mike gets arrested…
> 
> Remember to comment and leave kudos if you like this story and want more.


	11. The Fight

March 1985

Mike is taking a stroll through town, and although the situation isn't good, he is happy that Will isn't suffering.

And that is when he sees it.

On the theatre marquee that Nancy was once slut shamed on, there is a new graffitied message: WILL BYERS HAS AIDS! GOOD RIDDANCE TO THE FAGGOT!

He feels like he wants to vomit. How the fuck did anyone else find out Will was sick? He looks down the alleyway next to the theatre, and sees Troy spray painting presumably the same message on the wall. He crosses the road and marches down the alley towards the boy who caused him and Will so much pain, his face filled with anger.

"Hey!"

Troy turns to look at him, "Frogface!" He says in a greeting tone, "What do you think of my message?"

Mike smacks the paint can out of his hand, grabs him by the collar with both hands, and slams him against the wall.

"How the fuck did you find out?!"

"I overhead you and Jane talking about it at the diner, you should learn to keep your voice down Wheeler!"

Troy knees Mike in the stomach, causing him to back off in pain.

Troy advances. He throws a right hook. Mike ducks underneath and counters with a left, clashing Troy right in the face.

He grabs Troy by the throat and pushes him back against the wall, and starts unloading punches to his face.

After thirty seconds of this, a passing police car drives down the alley, and it's two occupants run out towards the boys.

They struggle to get Mike away from Troy, getting hurt themselves in the process. They eventually pull him away and push him against the opposite wall, restraining his arms behind his back.

Troy tries to run but is tackled to the ground before he can escape.

As Mike feels the cold cuffs snap onto his wrists, he places his head against the wall, closes his eyes, and sighs.

Will's gonna be pissed.

\---

"What the hell were you doing?" Will asks.

"He insulted you!"

They are back at the hospital instead of their house, the reason for this is because it's one of Will's "bad days".

"You're lucky Jane bailed you out because I wouldn't have been able to do anything if she hadn't!"

"What was I supposed to do? Just let him get away with that? Will everybody knows now! I mean, don't you care about what others think of you?"

"No! I don't! I only care what you think about me! The whole of Hawkins can know I'm gay, I don't care! What's important to me, is how I look in your eyes."

Mike feels tears escape from his eyes, he knows he's fucked up. He engulfs Will in his arms, "I'm so sorry Will,"

Will returns the hug, "I know, it's okay,"

\---

That night, Jane heads to Will's room to see how he's doing. She opens the door and finds Mike and Will fast asleep and cuddling up to each other. Jane smiles and leaves the room, shutting the door, deciding it's best to leave them to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Mike starts a nasty habit…
> 
> Remember to comment and leave kudos if you like this story and want more.


	12. The Smoker

April 1985

"So when did you become a smoker?"

Mike jumps as he hears Jane's voice and quickly puts out his cigarette.

"What?" He asks feigning ignorance even though he knows full well it won't work.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear me, when did you start?" She says moving closer to him.

Mike sighs, "About two weeks ago when things were getting really bad. Will doesn't know."

"Well I didn't think you came out to the parking lot for no reason." She says with her eyebrows raised.

"Please don't tell him. There's enough going on as it is."

"Mike." She sighs. "You shouldn't be keeping things from him, not when this is happening. He suspects something you know. Why else do you think I'm out here? After you left the room he told me that he's worried about you and that he's scared you're doing something like this. This has to stop before it gets serious, and it already seems like it has."

Mike looks down in shame, "I'm sorry okay. It's just so fucking hard dealing with all this I mean I feel like I'm losing my mind."

"You don't need to explain to me trust me I get it I really do. I won't tell Will, but I'm not gonna let this carry on. I'm going to help you move past this."

Mike looks at her with a look of desperation, "How?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. But right now, you're gonna go in there, you're gonna tell Will you love him, and that you're gonna be there for him. Understand?"

"Yeah yeah I will, I will."

She puts her hands on his cheeks. "You're are a good man, Michael Wheeler, Will is very lucky to have you." She pulls him into a hug. After thirty seconds of hugging she releases him. "Alright get in there." Mike moves towards the door, opens it, and looks at Jane to give her a smile before heading in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment and leave kudos if you like this story and want more.


End file.
